Otra forma
by TlallineAtae
Summary: Ben Solo ha estado escondido en Jakku solo esperando a alguien o algo, mientras la primera orden, bajo la supervisión de Rey está siguiendo el rastro del último Jedi. Un cambio de roles en la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Inicio

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, el calor era abrazador incluso dentro aquella vieja nave del imperio, abandonada, medio enterrada en la arena de manera vertical. En la parte alta entre los muros cerca de unos paneles de control había una figura de color café claro, usando una especie de mascara con lentes plateados, estaba separando varios circuitos y otras piezas, las examino evaluando su estado, las guardo en la gran mochila de su espalda, descendió de manera rápida y ágil de los muros, salió de la nave, acomodo la mochila en su speeder y se sacó el casco sacudiendo su espeso cabello negro.

-Odio la arena –Fue lo único que menciono Kylo molesto antes de ponerse de nuevo el casco y arrancar.

Acelero hasta el puesto, tomo la mochila y saco las piezas que cambiaría por raciones, luego hablaría con algunos clientes que tenía, usualmente lo buscaban porque era de los pocos que podía encontrar y obtener algunos circuitos o piezas, aunque eso lo hacía de contrabando, pocos querían comerciar con alguien más sabiendo Unkar Plutt podría delatarlos y hacer su vida incluso más difícil. Cuando termino de comerciar volvió a su speeder, se alejó de ahí en dirección a unas montañas cercanas, a unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, entre unas rocas, medio oculto por la área y algunas piezas de naves viejas se encontraba el Halcón Milenario.

El trabajo lo hacía de rutina, salir a buscar piezas circuitos, comerciar y al terminar tomaba su speeder de regreso a lo único que conocía como casa. Entro a la nave dejando la mochila a un lado, dejo el casco a un lado, se sacudió la arena y fue en dirección a la cabina, encendió solo el transmisor. Ya estaba atardeciendo, comió algo mientras miraba las estrellas, reviso los sistemas de comunicación por si había algún daño y nada, todo perfecto. Regreso a la cabina para revisar si había alguna transmisión nueva y nada, otro día sin transmisiones, sin poder comunicarse, sin poder usar la fuerza, solo esperando.

… Mientras tanto…

Aún era de madrugada cuando Hux logro hacer contacto con su informante este le daría la parte del mapa que necesitaba, sin embargo la primera orden llego muy rápido, escondido la información en su pequeño droide, un BB-9 pidiendole que se alejara hasta que el peligro pasara. Una gran nave negra aterrizo seguida de otro par cerca del pequeño asentamiento, descendieron varios stormtroopers, detrás de ellos una se abrió paso una figura negra, su rostro cubierto por una capucha vistiendo una especie de túnica negra, las tropas comenzaron su ataque, buscando en cada rincón a un joven pelirrojo. La figura negra avanzo abriéndose paso, con un rápido movimiento desplego un sable doble color rojo, destrozando todo a su frente, extendió un brazo arrastrando con ayuda de la fuerza a su objetivo, aquel anciano que era el informante.

-Sal de tu escondite –Se oyó una lúgubre voz sisear, los stormtroppers juntaron a todas las personas en el centro –O él y el resto lo pagaran.

Un rayo de plasma salió disparo en su dirección pero solo basto un movimiento del sable para bloquearlo y matar al anciano, apago el sable, camino en la dirección del disparo, Hux estaba congelado con el ama en mano, sin poder mover ni un musculo.

-Llévenlo a la nave –Fue lo único que Hux le oyó decir, al estar tan cerca pudo oír mejor su voz, lúgubre, fría y de una chica, por la noche y la capucha no pudo ver su rostro solo una expresión molesta. Lo esposaron y llevaron a la nave. Aquella figura se dio media vuelta y empezó el camino de regreso a la nave, los stormtropers acabaron con todos en el lugar, solo se detuvo un par de segundos observando a un stromtropper, le hizo una ligera señal a su comandante.

Una vez dentro de la nave de la primera orden, PA-54 se quitó el casco, respirando de manera rápida y asustada, era una joven de cabellos rubios alborotados, su comandante el noto, camino en su dirección con expresión de enojo. Su nombre era FN, comandante de las tropas, usaba un uniforme completamente negro con una pequeña decoración en café y oro en las mangas

-PA-54 –Leyó en su casco –Póngase su casco nuevamente y regrese a su lugar asignado.

Se colocó el casco nuevamente aun inquieta, nunca pensó como seria estar en el frente.

Mientras en el cuarto dentro de la gran nave de la primera orden se encontraba Dameron interrogando a Hux, no había logrado obtener más información que el hecho de que no tenía la información con él, las puertas se abrieron, la figura negra estaba frente a él nuevamente.

-Te dejo esto a ti Rey – se dirigió a la puerta –Tengo cosas más importantes que atender.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron lo único que vio fue los ojos de al joven escanearlo antes atravesarle con la mirada, Rey extendió su mano cerca de su cara, Hux estaba atado a esa extraña cama o silla solo gritando mientras Rey obtenía lo que buscaba de su mente, pudo sentir como su mente se desgarraba lentamente de dolor, como un láser cortando y atravesando cada parte de su cabeza.


	2. El Llamado

Capítulo 2 El llamado

Rey se retiró de la habitación de interrogación, no sin antes dejar noqueado a Hux por el dolor, le ordenó a sus tropas regresar al planeta y buscar un droide tipo BB-9. Se había quedado mirando como las naves se marchaban rumbo al planeta desértico donde se hallaba el droide era algo extensa la búsqueda pero no tardaría demasiado, sabía que lo iban a encontrar y algo más. En ese planeta había algo a parte del droide podía sentir la fuerza moverse era como un pequeño susurro que iba y venía, como rayos de luz muy débiles que se filtraban en su interior, pero ¿porque? no tenía motivo por el cual sentir eso, no había nada en su pasado y nada en su presente que le provocara ese sentimiento, solo su lugar en el lado oscuro.

Se iba a retirar a practicar cuando un alboroto llamo su atención, al parecer un stormtropper había ayudado a escapar al prisionero, debía ser aquel que vio flaquear. Cuando llego al hangar solo vio los restos de lo que debió ser su escape, el general Dameron estaba gritando a todo mundo dando órdenes, preguntando quien los dejo escapar y como es que dejaron que se fueran, su droide, un BB-8 de color naranja oscuro y rojo, lo seguía de cerca registrando todas las ordenes que daba y a quien, a Dameron nada se le escapaba con ayuda de ese droide. FN no se encontraba en el hangar al parecer había liderado los TIE que perseguían a los fugitivos.

El sol estaba casi a la mitad del cielo ya, Kylo estaba de regreso de su recolección de piezas, entre las dunas había logrado toparse con unos chatarreros que querían llevarse un droide BB-9, y fue ahí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo había sentido, era la fuerza llamándolo, era una sensación familiar nunca podría eliminarla de su memoria, convenció a los chatarreros de dejarlo ir, aunque tuvo que usar la fuerza bruta y un blaster para convencerlos. Reviso el estado del droide nada dañado a excepción de su antena algo chueca.

-Te escoltare pequeño –Reparo su antena y lo acomodo en su speder, reanudo su camino al puesto, si no encontraba al dueño irían al halcón para intentar comunicarse –Tal vez seas el llamado que he estado esperando.

No tardó mucho en llegar, se acercó a unos contactos que tenía para saber si habían visto algo, pero no había noticia, se mantuvo por la zona revisando por alguna pista

Cerca de ahí había una chica bastante alta y apariencia ruda, cabello corto rubio, vestía un pantalón y playera negra, llevaba una hombrera color plata al hombro. Había corrido por agua para descansar del largo tramo que llevaba recorrido en desierto, se tumbó en el suelo con la mirada cegada debido al sol, calmo su respiración cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos se llevó un gran susto, un blaster le apuntaba directo a la cara.

-¿Dónde está Hux? –Claramente oyó como el blaster se cargaba.

-¡Yo no hice nada! –Grito a modo de súplica PA-54

-El droide dice que esa hombrera es de el

-Si es de él, nos estrellamos a algunos kilómetros de aquí en una nave escapando, intente ayudarle pero la nave exploto –Tenía las manos alzadas intentando alejar el blaster de su cara -yo no hice nada malo enserio.

El driode dio unos beeps sonando de acuerdo con la chica, Kylo lo vio decaído, puso su mano sobre su pequeña cabeza cuadrada a modo de consuelo, guardo el blaster y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantar.

-Si escaparon juntos debes ser de la resistencia, sígueme estoy seguro que necesitas transporte –PA-54 acepto la mano algo confundida –Soy Kylo

-Soy PA… Phasma

Kylo y Phasma se dirigían al speeder cuando unos stormtroppers los comenzaron a perseguir, corrieron evadiendo los rayos, intentando colarse entre la gente pero aun así les pisaban los talones, Kylo cargo el blaster apuntando al poste de apoyo del puesto de Unklar Plutt, una gran parte callo sobre sus perseguidores, soltó una carcajada al oírlo gritar. Llegaron al speeder con solo un par detrás de ellos.

-Increíble que los hayamos burlado –Dio Phasma emocionada. Hasta que un disparo impacto cerca de ellos.

-Aun no cantes victoria –Kylo subi a BB-9 al speeder para después subir el –Rápido o te dejo ahí.

Phasma subió ya con Kylo acelerando, debían despistarlos y ganar algo de tiempo, un TIE los seguía de cerca, metieron velocidad tomando la duna como rampa, BB-9 casi sale volando pero Kylo lo jalo con fuerza, aterrizaron en la arena bien aunque de manera estrepitosa, kylo lanzo un grito de emoción, usar la fuerza de nuevo se sentía increíble, por otro lado la expresión de susto de Phasma no tenía precio.

Estaban por llegar halcón cuando un TIE venía de frente a ellos, Kylo derrapo inclinando el speeder, pasando por debajo con apenas unos centímetros de diferencia, uso la fuerza para desviar el TIE estrellándolo contra la arena.

-¡SUBE! –Grito kylo mientras abría la puerta del halcón, habían perdido a los TIE pero no podían darse el lujo de la calma

-¿Esta cosa aun vuela? –Pregunto Phasma mientras ingresaba a la nave.

-No he revisado esos sistemas –Phasma se congelo ante la respuesta –Ve a los cañones yo a la cabina.

Ambos se separaron a sus puestos, Kylo dio un golpecillo a los dados que había colgados, no sabía que hacían ahí pero espero que le dieran suerte. El halcón milenario comenzó a elevarse sacudiendo todos los años de arena que tenía encima y antes de lo que creyeron ya estaban fuera del planeta. Esa vieja nave sí que era rápida pensó Kylo.

... En la nave de la primera Orden…

-Disculpe mi señora –Dijo un soldado temeroso.-Encontramos el Droide…

Rey estaba de espaldas viendo el planeta, su expresión era algo confusa.

-Pero este escapo… extraños factores parecen haber a… -No pudo terminar su informe, una fuerza extraña lo había mandado a volar estampándose en la pared al otro lado de la habitación dejándolo inconsciente.

-No es nada extraño lo que paso –Murmuro Rey mientras salía de la habitación.


	3. Regreso

Capítulo 3 REGRESO

El halcón milenario había salido de velocidad luz, evadir a la primera orden había sido más fácil de lo que se hubiera imaginado Kylo, dejo la cabina y se dirigió al encuentro con Phasma, su cara lo decía todo ella no pensó que lograrían salir de ahí y menos que esa basura volara tan rápido, hasta BB-9 estaba sorprendido.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble! –Grito emocionada Phasma. –El cómo esquivaste y luego la nave y los stormtropper ni en cuenta… ¡WOW!

Kylo solo rio ante la expresión, era verdad todo había sido genial, y más para él, usar la fuerza otra vez, pero aun no podía darse el lujo de relajarse.

-Fue genial… pero ahora –Volteo a ver al droide –Dinos amigo a dónde vamos.

Antes de que el droide pudiera responder comenzó a sonar una alarma, sin que se dieran cuenta una nave más grande se había acercado a ellos demasiado, Kylo hizo señas con la mano indicando que se ocultaran, levanto en silencio un panel en el suelo y le indico que bajara para poder ocultarse. Phasma bajo y luego ayudo al droide, Kylo regreso el panel a su lugar y se escondió cerca de ahí, tomo el blaster que tenía colgado preparándose.

-¿Hola? –Se oía una voz vieja acercarse -¿Hay alguien aquí?

Kylo sin dudar salió de su escondite apuntando a la única persona que había, parecía un Ancio, visiblemente más alto que él, muy viejo y arrugado, este al verlo no hizo ninguna expresión que denotara sorpresa o miedo, más bien parecía, feliz.

-Como era de esperar –Hablo de manera orgullosa –Kylo Ren sigue vivo.

Aun con algo de duda Kylo no había bajo el blaster.

-Igual que su padre con esa arma –Alzo las manos, en señal de paz –Tranquilo muchacho, se que no me conoces, pero déjame hablar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Bajo el arma, pero sin guardarla.

-Te parece si nos sentamos a conversar –Inclino su cara mirando directo a donde se escondía Phasma –También ustedes son bienvenidos.

Phasma y BB-9 salieron del escondite, kylo un poco más relajado se decidió sentar a escuchar, el viejo no parecía ninguna amenaza. Una vez todos sentados BB-9 se acercó al viejo mostrándole una pieza de metal.

-Si conocías a este anciano… ¿No pensaste mencionarlo? –Pregunto Phasma al ver la acción del droide.

-Mi nombre es Snoke, pertenezco a la resistencia, o algo así… andaba por el sector y me pidieron estar atento a la pista de Hux y este amiguillo –Poso su mano sobre el droide –Pero jamás pensé que me encontraría con Kylo Ren y esta vieja nave.

Hizo una pausa mientras observaba la pieza entre sus manos, volteo la mirada hacia Kylo.

-Es en verdad sorprendente como pasan las cosas… esto que vez aquí fue lo que te llamo –Le regreso la pieza BB-9 y este mostro un holograma, un mapa –El ultimo Jedi te llama y quien eres en verdad al fin te dirán.

Kylo se había quedado mudo solo mirando el mapa que se proyectaba frente a él, era verdad que no sabía quién era o mejor dicho no recordaba y ante la tentadora oferta del anciano frente a el hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Hay que hacer una parada antes de seguir, pequeño droide da las coordenadas deTakodana… tenemos que ver a una vieja aliada. -Kylo junto a BB-9 fueron a la cabina para poner el curso –Haya sé que le espera algo… -Menciono más para si mismo.

Mientras viajaban Phasma había estado caminando por la nave, entre varias cosas que parecían viejas y rotas vio algo que le llamo la atención, era una especie de armadura hecha de un material reluciente, le agradaba, parecía cómoda y de fácil movilidad, era muy diferente de la clásica armadura de los stormtropper, ella ya no era un soldado, no la necesitaba peo aun así le fascinaba.

-Me la encontré por ahí –Kylo interrumpió sus pensamientos –Si la quieres es tuya.

-No quiero usar una armadura otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

Phasma deseaba borrar lo que había dicho, solo se quedó callada y aparto de ahí.

…Mientras en la nave de la primera orden…

Rey y Dameron habían sido llamados para hablar con el líder supremo, entraron en una gran y oscura habitación donde se proyectó un holograma, se veía una figura encapuchada sentado en una especie de trono.

-Encuentren el mapa…. Los Jedi no deben volver

-Si Líder supremo –Respondieron Rey y Dameron a la vez.

-Dameron prosigue con tu plan, quiero hablar a solas con Rey –Dameron se inclinó y salió de la habitación. –Mi aprendiz, he sentido un movimiento en la fuerza… un regreso de la luz… debes encontrar su fuente y destruirlo.

-Como ordene Maestro.

-Asi como debes destruir todo dentro de ti.

El holograma se apagó antes de que Rey pudiera responder, se quedó ahí en medio de la oscuridad solo pensando, había experimentado el llamado de la luz un par de veces pero nunca nada que la haya hecho dudar, hasta que le informaron de quien ayudo al droide a escapar, necesitaba encontrarlo.

-Mi señora… -FN había entrado –Nuestro último informe nos indicó la zona donde podrían estar, se envió un comunicado a los caza recompensa que sobre el droide y sus acompañantes.

-Ve con Dameron. –FN salio del lugar dejando la puerta abierta con un lijero rayo de luz del pasillo entrando.

Ese sujeto era lo más cercano a un aliando en esa nave, se lo topo una vez había dejado la resistencia, por motivos personales que ha rey no le importaban y no se molestó en averiguar, se habían "ayudado" FN la salvo estropeando una emboscada y ella ayudándolo a escapar como agradecimiento no eran amigos pero tampoco enemigos, solo aliados.

… En Takodana…

El halcón milenario acaba de aterrizar cerca de un castillo en el planeta selvático, al bajar Kylo había quedado maravillado, no recordaba otro lugar que no fueran las dunas de jakku, se sentía familiar de cierta forma. Phasma y resto salieron de la nave rumbo al castillo. Una vez dentro tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca del fondo. Al pasar algunos sujetos se quedaban observando a Kylo.

-Estos tipos me van a sacar de quicio… -Menciono con la mano a punto de sacar el blaster.

-No me sorprende niño… -Kylo se volteo a ver a una pequeña mujer de piel naranja –Eres la viva imagen de tu padre… pero vamos toma asiento.

Kylo mudo por lo que había dicho, dejo el arma en su lugar, la mujer se sentó frente a ellos.

-¿Sabes quiénes son mis padres? –Pregunto algo temeroso Kylo

-Claro que lo se… pero si tu no hay un gran problema aquí.

-Maz, no aturdas al muchacho…

-Lo siento, es solo… que hay veces que vez los mismos ojos en diferentes personas –Maz solo observo a Kylo en silencio –Ya regreso

Kylo se sentía algo aturdido, se alejó de la mesa para pensar, BB-9 lo siguió. Estaba por digiriese a hablar con Maz cuando algo llamo su atención, estaba ahí, la fuerza llamando.


	4. Visiones

Capítulo 4 Visiones

Kylo se sintió algo aturdido por lo que dijo Maz Kanata, se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a hablar con ella para obtener respuestas, pero algo lo detuvo a medio camino, era la fuerza que lo llamaba, cambio de dirección hacia unas viejas escaleras, siguió una voz, era pequeña, suave y triste, una niña que lo llamaba. Siguió la voz bajando las escaleras hasta un túnel con varias puertas a los lados, al fondo la última puerta se abrió, entre todos los objetos ahí acumulados llamo su atención una caja de madera con remaches de metal, polvorienta y con manchas de algo negro a los lados.

-… Ben, Ben… -Una voz familiar más adulta le hablaba desde el interior.

Abrió la caja lento, un sable de luz estaba ahí, un sable de luz familiar para él, extendió su mano lentamente, antes de que lo tomara todo a su alrededor cambio, era un lugar consumido por las llamas con grandes vigas de madera cayendo a su alrededor mientras el intentaba escapar de una sombra negra que lo seguía.

-Corre, ¡date prisa! –La voz de una mujer adulta que le extendía su mano al frente ayudándole a escapar.

Estiro su cuerpo pero solo logro caer rodando por los pasillos de una extraña nave color negro con luces blancas a las los lados, apenas se puso de pie y volvió a escuchar la voz de una niña llorando, dio un par de pasos en busca de la voz y ahí estaba en un bosque oscuro, nevado con grandes árboles secos y en negrecidos, inclinada sobre la nieve una niña de cabello castaño y grandes ojos llorosos cubierta por una capa negra.

-Vuelvan… vuelvan… -Lloraba la pequeña.

Extendió su mano al frente caminando en su dirección, pero apareció una figura femenina de capa desplegando un sable de luz doble, apenas pudo ver su rostro cuando todo se ilumino de rojo. Volteo la mirada al cielo donde un láser impactaba con lo que parecía ser un planeta. Una gran ola de humo y arena cubrió su vista.

-Espera aquí –Aquella voz familiar se escuchó detrás de él.

-No quiero estar solo. –Al darse la vuelta se vio a si mismo de más joven frente a la puerta del halcón milenario viendo cómo se marchaba.

-Escucha a la fuerza… Ven a mí… No volveré… Ven por mí… -Diferentes voz se escuchaban a la vez. –Has vuelto… únete… Ben… Kylo… escóndete… eres nada…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se tapaba los oídos, no quería oír más, no quería saber nada, cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras las voces desaparecían. Todo se quedó en silencio por un minuto, hasta que unos pasos interrumpieron.

-Encontraste tu respuesta –Hablo Maz detrás de él. -¿No era como esperabas cierto?

-¿Qué fue eso? –Kylo la miro con desesperación, asustado.

-El sable de Luke, el sable de su padre y el tuyo… te llama de nuevo –Maz se levantó los lentes que tenía parándose cerca de él, con Kylo aun de rodillas quedaba a su altura. –Recuerda quien eres, quien te pidió esperar y quien se marchó…

-Mis padres… -Maz negó con la cabeza. Un susurro de la fuerza lo hizo voltear, como si alguien estuviera tras de el.

… En la nave de la primera orden…

Rey estaba sola intentando meditar mientas esperaban noticias, pero le era difícil permanecer concentrada, un sentimiento de tristeza calma parecían invadirla cada cierto tiempo como olas de un mar en su pecho, se puso de pie dándose por vencida no podía meditar ahora, se colocó de nueva cuenta su capa. Alguien toco la puerta antes de pasar, era FN.

-Señora Rey… -Rey seguía en lo suyo. –Hemos tenido noticias del droide, ya salieron las primeras naves por órdenes de Dameron.

-Preparen mi nave.

FN asintió con la cabeza mientras salía del lugar. Mientras terminaba de colocarse un par de guantes negros lo sintió, una presencia cálida detrás de ella, se giró con el sable de luz en mano, pero no había nadie.

… Takodana…

Kylo había salido del castillo de Maz, necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar, camino hacia el halcón cuando en la entrada vio a Phasma, parecía asustada, nerviosa mientras contemplaba la armadura que había encontrado antes.

-Suerte Kylo… yo me tengo que ir, no puedo ayudar.

Kylo suspiro tomando su casco, saliendo sin decir nada o si quiera verla, siguió su camino esta vez en dirección del bosque, BB-9 le seguía aun de cerca, se adentró en el bosque sin ver que tres naves aterrizaban desplegando varias unidades de stormtroppers.

Kylo caminaba sin rumbo, solo rascándose la cabeza intentando pensar, cuando oyó disparos en la distancia, volteo a ver al droide que iba con el, le hizo un par de señas con la mano indicando que no se moviera, unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente. Tomo su blaster alejándose, mientras ordenaba a BB-9 no moverse, se puso el casco que llevaba consigo y corrió al encuentro, disparo un par de veces para llamar su atención lejos del droide y otro par cuando tuvo el objetivo a la vista, sin embargo no acertó ninguno la silueta que como fantasma se movía rápido a su alrededor.

-¡Alto! –Grito la ahora identificada como ella, a la par que kylo se quedaba estatico.

Ella debía usar la fuerza para hacer eso y más experimentada que el para que no pudiera liberarse, camino alrededor de el.

-El droide… dime donde está.

Kylo soltó una risotada solamente, hasta que sintió la hoja carmesí de un sable venir desde detrás, con un movimiento Rey había roto su casco, camino hasta estar frente a el, y fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron que Kylo la pudo ver al fin, rasgos finos, piel suave y cabello recogido un en tres moños, pero sobre todo sus ojos, grandes, brillantes y solos.

Rey se había quedado con el sable extendido hacia él, pero sin intención de atacar, se quedó perdida un momento observando su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, no percato en que momento dejo de usar la fuerza para inmovilizarlo hasta que dio un paso hacia ella, fue cuando volvió a usar la fuerza, escaneo rápido su mente para ver la ubicación del droide pero encontró algo más, el mapa y…

-Tu… -Susurro antes de dejarlo noqueado, con la fuerza hizo más suave su caída hasta que apenas toco el suelo, unos stormtropper llegaban. –Llévenlo a mi nave.

Rey se dirigió a la nave con los stormtropper arrastrando a Kylo detrás de ella, en la entrada vio a FN algo intrigado por el prisionero que llevaban.

-Vámonos, solo lo necesitamos a él.


	5. Encuentros

Capitulo 5

La musica del lugar se oia lejana para Phasma, tomo el momento en el que Kylo se alejo para poder respirar e intentar calmarse, habia tomado una decisión marcharse lo mas lejos posible de la primera orden, la resistencia y la guerra. Se puso de pie.

-¿No te despediras de Kylo? -Hablo el viejo Snoke a su lado -No te juzgare, suerte

Sin decir nada mas Phasma salio del lugar rumbo a donde habian dejado el Halcón Milenario, entro para dejar la hombrera plata de Hux pero se detuvo mirando la armadura que le habia dado kylo. ¿Y si la primera orden aparecía? si la mataban o mandaban un caza recompensas por ella, habia usado una armadura antes pero solo era un peon mas, la resistencia no la aceptaría por su pasado ¿o si? Kylo venia en su dirección aparentemente a la nave.

-Suerte Kylo... yo me tengo qur ir, no te puedo ayudar.

Vio a kylo ir en dirección al bosque ella tomo rumbo a una nave que la podría llevar al borde exterior, pero algo le interrumpió, en el cielo las naves de la primera orden aparecían, destrulleron en castillo de Maz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo buscando a Snoke y BB-9, evadia disparos de los stormtroppers que se desplegaron, escombros callendo por todos lados y TIE disparando.

Vio a Maz disparando con su blaster y Snoke usando un arma rara que lanzaba una especie de rayo rojo.

-¿Y BB-9?

-Se fue a seguir a Kylo, estan en la dirección opuesta estaran bien. -Respondio Maz cubriendose. -Necesitas un arma. Te presto esta.

Maz le dio el sable de luz pero antes que pudiera preguntar algo una explosión cercana la arrojo a unos metros contra los escombros. Se puso de pie aun mareada, sostuvo el sable con fuerza, se defiendo contra disparos esquivando con rapidez, pateo a un soldado por la espalda y apuñalo a otro mas en el torzo, su tamaño y fuerza eran increíbles. Se abrio paso hasta regresar con Maz y Snoke.

Respiro de manera agitada, si hubiera hecho eso antes cuando era un stormtropper, estaba segura la ascenderian de inmediato. Pero si ahora le habia sido tan fácil y natural ¿Porque era la primera vez que lo hacía?

Llegaron mas stormtroppers rodeandolos por completo, Phasma cerro los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero en su lugar los disaros impactaron contra la primera orden, la resistencia había llegado.

Con increíbles maniobras los x-wing estaba terminando con la primera orden. Phasma gritó llena de alegria festejando, pero no le duró mucho tiempo porque vio como llevaban a Kylo prisionero a la nave del Rey. Sólo la había visto una vez pero era suficiente para que le diera miedo, habia oido de todo lo que era capaz.

* * *

...StarSkiller...

Cuando Kylo despertó estaba en lugar desconocido para el, atado a una especie de mesa de manos y pies, la habitación estaba poco iluminada pero distinguió que había alguien sentado en una esquina ocultandose en las sombras, era Rey quien lo contemplaba, probablemente desde que llego a ese lugar.

-¿Donde estoy?

Aun con su rostro cubierto por la capa se podia ver un especie de brillo en sus ojos.

-Eres mi invitado.

-Los demas tam...

-No se donde este la escoria, traidores, reveldes que llamas amigos. -Rey lo estudiaba con cuidado. -¿Aun intentaras matarme?

-¿Aun eres un fantasma oscuro sin rostro? -Se inclino lo mas que pudo hacia delante retandola.

Rey se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a el, con un movimiento de hombros dejó caer la capa que tenía puesta. Usaba unos guantes de cuero negro hasta el codo, ropa de manga corta, pantalones algo olgados y botas altas todo en color negro, una especie de tela la oscura la rodeaba cruzando sobre sus hombros ajustándose a la cintura. Por primera vez Kylo pudo verla bien, mas baja, pequeña e incluso joven que el.

-Hablame del droide.

-Una unidad BB-9, en perfectas condiciones aunque su antena esta algo chueca -Dijo de manera sarcástica. -Las especificaciones del modelo son...

-Ahorrate eso... Lo tenemos de la base de datos, quiero lo que te mostro, el mapa a Skywalker. -La vista de kylo estaba al frente ignorando lo que decia. - sabes qué puedo tomar lo que quiera chatarrero.

Rey extendio una mano hacia el a la altura de su frente.

-En las noches miras las estrellas buscando algo, esperando algo... sueñas con una isla, la veo, tu madre -Bajo su mano, casi podia tocar su mejilla. -La nave que llamas casa... también te abandonaron

Sus ojos hicieron contacto apesar que ambos estan mirando a otro punto. Rey camino alrededor de el.

-El hijo de Han Solo.

-No obtendrás las cordenadas jamás.

Rey extendió su mano hacia el otra vez aunque esta vez mas lejos. Se concentro pero por mas que intentaba chocaba con un muro de piedra, hasta que era al revez como si un rio la arrastrara.

-Te dejaron... no eres ¡Nadie!

Rey salio de ahi.

* * *

... Halcón Milenario ...

Phasma se sentía nerviosa, después del rescate por parte de la resistencia un hombre conocido como el General Han Solo, se había acercado para interrogarla, afirmando que la nave en la que la habia encontrado Snoke era de su pertenencia y llevaba desaparecida mas diez años. El rumbo estaba puesto a la base de la resistencia, un wokkie junto a Snoke piloteban, BB-9 con ellos para darles espacio, sentado frente a ella estaba aquél hombre.

-Repiteme, de donde sacaron esta nave. -El hombre parecia calmado portando su mejor gesto neutro.

-Es de Kylo, lo conocí en Jakku mientras escapabamos de la primera orden -Respondio Phasma con la mayor seguridad que podía. -Era de el, pero Rey se lo llevo

-Kylo Ren... -Phasma asintió -Kylo Ren, Ren... Mi Ben... Mi Ben regreso... No se te ocurrió otro planeta verdad... Jakku... porque no lo pense...

La expresión del General Solo había cambiado por completo se veía aliviado, en shock, sorprendido pero sobre todo feliz. Phasma no entendia nada de lo que el hombre habla.


	6. Entre las dunas

El Alcón milenario se informa.

-Tenias la idea de que no debía abandonar y tú te vas -Dijo con su furia creciendo.

\- Todo lo que haya aquí- señala su cabeza- Puede ser visto por el... Quiero, deseo ayudar a la resistencia y entre menos sepa de su base, personal y equipamiento es mejor.

Phasma no entendía, pero no hizo más preguntas. Snoke paso a la otra nave, se cerraron las puertas y partió, unos segundos después el Alcón también partió.

... En la base Stardust ...

Rey estaba inquieta no podía ver a su maestro en este momento, no con el conflicto que sentía dentro, era un empuje a la luz, un llamado, alguien pidiendo auxilio. Camino hasta la sala de interrogatorio pero no la abrió, se quedó frente a la puerta, sentía su presencia, poderoso, fuerte y cálido. Sentía curiosidad nuca había sentido el llamado a la luz tan de cercano, no tan fuerte, quería saber más de la fuerza, más de el. Acercó su mano con cuidado a los controles, planeaba abrir la puerta y preguntarle su nombre, de dónde era, que sabía de la fuerza y más...

Del otro lado de la puerta Ben forcejeaba intentando liberarse cuando algo captó su atención primero fue pequeño casi imperceptible pero se hacía fuerte como una luz al final de un tunel, pero desapareció sin más.

Rey se encontraba frente al holograma de su maestro.

-Dejaste el mapa por ese muchacho

-El tenía el mapa, sabe dónde está, el es todo lo que necesitamos.

-NO, EL TE HACE DÉBIL, TIENES COMPASIÓN POR EL.

Rey agachó la cabeza, guardando todo pensamiento o acción.

-Si es algo de lo que dices tráelo ante mi, si no tu pagarás las consecuencias... Además de una lección más en tu camino del lado oscuro mata a tu "maestro", lo has postergado demasiado tiempo y pronto no lo necesitaremos...

\- Así será, tú eres mi único maestro

Cuando el holograma se apagó Rey por fin logro respirar. Matar a su maestro, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, desde hace siete años era su única "familia", tal vez si tenía algo de luz en su pasado.

**Hace ocho años en el desierto de Jakku**

Rey tenía apenas unos 11 años y desde que tiene memoria había vivido en Jakku esperando el regreso de sus padres, pero cada día que pasaba iba perdiendo la esperanza y su corazón se llenaba de odio.

Hasta que una mañana cuando iba de regreso al puesto de Minna se topó con un señor que parecía necesitar ayuda con su nave y Unkar Plutt no tenía o no quería venderle el repuesto, cuando le vio algo en el aire se sentía más cálido así que se decido acercar a ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Unkar puede ser muy grosero, pero si me dice que necesita yo podría buscarlo.

El hombre desconcertado por la acción y la fuerza que emanaba de ella aceptó asistiendo con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradecería mucho si me ayudas niña.

-No soy niña, mi nombre es Rey.

Lo llevo a la vieja unidad AT-AT que tenía por hogar, le compartió la poca comida que tenía y el le contó historias de algunos de sus viajes además del como buscando algo que resultó ser solo un cristal Kiber termino en ese planeta. Esa tarde Rey pensó que así sería tener una familia y deseo que Luke Skywalker lo fuera.

-Yo quiero recorrer el universo algún día como tu, he practicado en viejos simuladores para ser piloto -dijo mientras simulaba estar detrás de los controles.

-Pero...

-No puedo aún -La mirada de Rey se volvió hacia una pared que tenía cientos de pequeñas marcas -Los estoy esperando, tal vez...

Al notar su tristeza Luke le dijo que sería mejor que se fueran a dormir, Rey le ofreció el catre que tenía por cama mientras que ella se iría a una pequeña amaca que tenía colgando diciendo que era su lugar favorito.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se dirigieron a dónde Rey pensaba podría estar el repuesto, no muy alejado de dónde vivía Rey entre las dunas. Luke miro con algo de asombroso como Rey escalaba y se movía con agilidad, se ofreció a ayudarla pero ella se negó. En un momento Rey estuvo a punto de caerse, pero, para sorpresa de Luke ella se recuperaba usando la fuerza aunque parecía ser de manera inconsciente. Cuando la niña termino su trabajo y bajo, juntos terminaron de reparar la nave mineras Luke le hablaba de la fuerza.

-Note algo en ti Rey -Ella lo miro curiosa -Puedes usar la fuerza y eso te hace especial

-¿La magia de los Jedi? - pregunto inocente. - Con la que mueven cosas y pelean

-Es más que eso, es algo que se mueve a nuestro alrededor, que está en cada ser y cosa de la galaxia. - Rey oía con mucha atención cada palabra. La nave había quedado reparada.

-¿Quieres venir a conmigo a mi académia? -Rey dudo mirando hacia el puesto de avanzada. -Esperas aún a tus padres... Es tu decisión pequeña Rey.

Luke fue a conseguir combustible y dejó a Rey sola para que lo pensará, cuando regresó no la hago en el AT-AT que usaba de casa. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verla esperando en la nave con una pequeña bolsa con algunas de sus cosas. Partieron de inmediato.

En el camino Luke le contó sobre los otros alumnos, el edificio que fue un templo antes, el planeta verde y lleno de vida dónde se ubicaba, lo que aprendería y sobre su sobrino Ben que era a su parecer el mejor. Rey no pudo evitar emocionarse podrían Luke y sus nuevos compañeros ser la familia que no tuvo.

-Entonces ¿le tengo que llamar maestro?

-Claro Rey seré tu maestro.

Sin embargo todos sus sueños se derrumbaron demasiado rápido.

Al llegar al planeta era de noche, cuando Luke comenzó a aterrizar se asustó, el edificio estaba en llamas y derrumbado. Bajo de la nave sin reparar en Rey corriendo a dónde dormían sus estudiantes, no encontró a nadie con vida, corrió a la cabaña de su sobrino, pero solo había escombros. Se sintió culpable, no estaba cuando más le necesitaban, pensó en la posibilidad de que Ben estubiera vivo y que el provocó todo eso, sabía que dentro de él había oscuridad. Hasta que algo llamo su atención entre unas rocas estaba ar2-d2 atrapado.

-Artuu ¿Que paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Ben?¿Quien atacó?...

Ar2-d2 aún asustado le mostró una proyección era su hermana.

-Hermano, Ben y yo nos iremos, hay algo... Alguien quería llevarse a Ben... Snoke... Fue mi culpa, no hablarle de su abuelo fue mala elección -leia tenía su antiguo sable en la mano- quisiera esperarte pero hay algo en la fuerza que... -El mensaje se cortó con una fuerte explosión.

Ar2-d2 dió unos bips indicándo que su sistema falló en ese momento y quedó atrapado ahí.

Luke estaba intentando procesar lo que había pasado, no se dió cuenta de que incluso haba llorado hasta que la pequeña Rey le limpio las lágrimas.

-Estoy aquí maestro...

Nota del autor.

Espero ser más constante y traer el siguiente capítulo pronto.


	7. Recuerda

Phasma se vestía con la armadura que le dió kylo, mientras memorias viajaban por su mente.

-Eres todo lo que se le pide a un soldado ser y aún así ¡DESPERDICIAS TODO! -FN la reprendía por haber ayudado a un compañero en la simulación de batalla y por ello fallado la misión -tu lealtad no es hacia tus compañeros, primero está tu misión... Mañana se te enviará a Jakku, es tu última oportunidad. Se un soldado de la Primera Orden.

Su hermano, su planeta, su pequeño y débil clan que peleaba por sobrevivir, cosas en las procuraba no pensar.

-Hija, eres la mejor guerrera de nuestro clan, no importa el tamaño, importan las personas, los compañeros, la familia y sobretodo tuy tus ideales. Algún día saldrás a la galaxia y mostraras lo que vales.

Su clan siendo destruido por la primera orden, su hermano resistiéndose a ser llevado, herido gravemente.

Ajusta bien la armadura a su cuerpo, añadiendo la hombrera que le dió Hux, por último pinto su cara y las partes visibles de su piel con los signos de su clan.

Mientras en otro lado de la base de la resistencia Armatige Hux se preparaba para el ataque a la Stardust, tenían un plan para terminar con el arma de la primera orden y se aseguraría de que fuera así, de que la destrucción del sistema Hosian no quedará impune, pero sobre todo de que todos regresarán de la misión con vida, de tener el mínimo número de bajas posible. Tal vez no fuera el mejor piloto, pero si el mejor estratega y con el blaster nadie le ganaba, lo daría todo por la libertad de los planetas, por la república, por su nueva familia que era la resistencia, por el recuerdo de su madre.

Había crecido entre las filas de la primera orden, conocía sus métodos de enseñanza e ideales y los odiaba. Pasó varios años pensando en maneras seguras de salir de ese lugar y llevarse a su madre, una simple cocinera, a un lugar seguro dónde pudieran vivir en paz lejos de su padre. Era solo un adolescente de no más de 16 años cuando ejecutó su plan al fin, sin embargo no contó con la intervención de su padre, Brendol Hux... Ella no salió con vida. No tenía nada de ella solo el recuerdo de una dulce canción que le cantaba cuando se despedian y momentos felices a escondidas, su único consuelo en aquel imperio.

Les daría la libertad que no le pudo dar a su madre.

Han Solo revisaba el Halcón Milenario, esa vieja nave que le acompaño en tantas aventuras y que perdió el día que Leía y su hijo desaparecieron. No entendía que pasaba, los busco por un tiempo hasta que la amenaza de la primera orden se hizo más fuerte e inevitable, ese día tomó el lugar que dejó su esposa como líder de la resistencia, no estaba seguro del porque tal vez sería la fuerza o su simple instinto que le decía resiste hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Muchos dudaron de el por contrabandista y timador, pero poco a poco les mostró porque era el "General bandido", la resistencia se fortaleció gracias a su actuar por causa propia y no bajo la nueva república. Los llamaron vándalos y locos, pero también héroes, guerrilleros, justicieros y rebeldes. La resistencia era el héroe en las sombras que la galaxia necesitaba, la nueva república estaba apunto de apoyarlos pero con la destrucción del sistema dónde residían, era probable que ya no.

Han paseaba por el Halcón, estaba en igual o mejor estado del que lo dejó, su hijo había hecho un gran trabajo cuidandolo todos estos años, aunque el creía que más bien el Halcón lo cuidaba a él. Si había sido capturado por la primera prueba iría el mismo a rescatarlo.

... En la base Stardust ...

Poe Dameron se sentía en conflicto después de disparar por primera vez el arma, estaba orgulloso por lo que había logrado, pero se preguntaba ¿Que dirían sus padres al verlo así?, BB-8 le dió unos bips de consuelo.

Recordaba sus rostros, sus voces y algunas palabras de esperanza.

-No te sientas solo nunca...

Pero lo habían dejado, no recuerda bien como pero sabía que la resistencia era parte del problema, desde que entró a la primera orden tenía como objetivo principal acabar con ella.

Resaltó como piloto y peleador rápidamente, creció y subió de puesto hasta ser el General Dameron mano derecha del Lider Supremo. Pero siempre buscaba más, creía fervientemente en los ideales de la primera orden.

FN comandante de las tropas y BB-8 eran los más cercanos y quiénes lo apoyaban sobre cualquiera otro. Además comandaba el ejército enteró. Entonces... ¿Porque se sentía así?

FN se encontraba observando las tropas desde el comando central, solía perderse viendo el historial de los soldados, en el cómo la mayoría al igual que el, habían sido tomados desde muy niños de sus familias, sin más nombre que un par de letras y números.

Había convivido un tiempo con la resistencia intentando escapar de ahí y buscar a su familia pero no era lo que él pensaba los traicionó y con ayuda de Rey volvió a la primera orden, el la consideraba su "amiga", aunque no sabía si ella pensaba de la misma manera. Poe Dameron también tenía su apoyo, solían incluso entrenar juntos. La primera Orden era su familia, era lo que conocía y se esforzaba por protegerlos, por que todo estuviera perfecto. Por qué cada uno de sus soldados pensará igual, que vieran a la primera orden no como una familia si no como algo más grande e importante a lo que pertenecer. No conocía a su verdadera familia y no lo necesitaba, ya tenía una.

Kylo Ren seguía en aquel cuarto de intorregocion sin saber cómo salir, hasta que se quedó viendo un blaster olvidado frente a él y ahí lo recordó, la fuerza.

-... Recuerda la fuerza está en ti, en tu entorno, en cada rincón de está basta galaxia, aprenderás control y balance, la fuerza es fuerte en ti.

-Si tío

¿Su tío? Hace mucho no pensaba en el o no lo recordaba, ¿Como era? Ni su nombre sabía, hace cinco minutos ignoraba su existencia, pero sentía que mucho de lo que sabía de la fuerza venía de ahí.

Se enfocó en el blaster que tenía al frente para atraerlo a su mano.

Rey caminaba a paso lento por la nave en dirección a dónde su "maestro" residía. Después de la destrucción de su academia cuido de Rey y la entreno por un corto tiempo, ella le ayudaba a buscar a su sobrino, hasta que un día se toparon de frente con Snoke fue ahí donde todo cambió, su "maestro" se volvió una herramienta y ella aprendiz del lado oscuro.

Rey estaba conciente que ahí afuera había dos Jedi más, Ben Solo el sobrino que desapareció y Leía Organa la ex-cenadora. Y estaba casi segura que era el prisionero de la otra celda. Cambió su dirección ha su celda, pero al verla abierta y con la mesa destruída su furia explotó, destruyó todo en la habitación.

Nota: este capítulo fue mucho viaje al pasado para todos los personajes... Espero que no se les haya hecho aburrido.


End file.
